Days Gone By
by AnnaBumbleby
Summary: Queen Anna is getting married! But when word spreads, Hans of the Southern Isles strikes back, arriving to the kingdom and taking someone very dear to Anna and Elsa. It is up to Anna, Elsa, Kristoff, Honeymaren and Ryder to follow Hans back to his home to put a stop to him once and for all. Contains Kristanna and Elsamaren.
1. Chapter 1: Cold Feet

"Why am I wearing this again?" A young boy asked his mother. He wore a tight suit, and his mother, a fluffy gown.  
"The Queen is getting married today! Arendelle will have a king for the first time in six years!" His mother replied, proudly smiling at a banner that waved on the light posts that adorned the path to the castle. The banners had dark silhouettes of Queen Anna, while other ones had Kristoff.  
"That's not my fault!" The boy protested.

Up in the castle, Anna laid in bed, all sprawled out. Kristoff had already gotten up, thanks to Anna's snoring and kicking. He was already getting ready off in a different part of the castle, while Anna slept soundly. She shivered, and woke up with wide eyes. She pulled her blankets close, and rapidly looked around.  
"Kristoff?" Her voice quivered, before she took a deep breath. She looked to the large windows, and smiled as the sun shone on her face.  
"Queen Anna? Are you alright?" Her handmaiden's voice echoed from the other side of Anna's bedroom door.  
"I'm fine! Just overslept!" Anna admitted, crawling out of her bed.  
She stood before the window, dressed in a light green nightgown.  
Turning her head slightly, she caught sight of a white bodice, and white bloomers.  
"Wait, what?" Anna tilted her head, before the realization hit her. "Holy snowflakes!" She zipped to her changing divider and threw the outfit on.

"Did you get word from my sister yet?" Elsa asked one of the maids, standing in the foyer, wringing her hands as she waited with Honeymaren and a few of Anna's friends from the town.  
"Not yet, Lady Elsa." The maid shook her head slightly. "The Queen must have last minute jitters."  
"Only Anna would be late for her own wedding." Elsa rolled her eyes, causing Honeymaren to laugh.  
"I'm partly ready!" Anna exclaimed, sliding out of a nearby hallway, dressed in a bodice and bloomers.  
"Anna! You're lucky Kristoff is getting ready!" Elsa smirked, hugging her sister.  
"Wait, why?" Anna asked, tilting her head. "Do you think he'd be revolted with my poofy pants?" She patted down the fluffy bloomers, grinning.  
"No, if the Groom sees the Bride before the ceremony, you might have bad luck." Elsa took Anna by the end and became to follow the other girls to the changing room.

"It's not too late to become a mountain man for live, Ja?" Oaken said, holding up a woolen speedo for Kristoff.  
"No, she's the one, buddy." Kristoff adjusted his suit, fiddling with the necktie.  
"So you're doing two weddings?" Ryder asked, looking around the room. He wasn't used to being inside an actual building, so he was in awe.  
"Yeah, one here for the citizens and a private one with my...family." Kristoff turned to his groomsmen, which consisted of Ryder, Oaken, and a few other men from the village, as well as Olaf.  
"How do I look?" He asked, and the men smiled at him.  
"You're gonna get this right." Olaf patted Kristoff on the knee, smiling.

Back with the girls, Anna sat in a chair, her eyes closed as one of her handmaid's did her makeup.  
Honeymaren was braiding Anna's hair, and then wrapping the braid into an updo.  
Elsa was using her magic on Anna's wedding gown, adding ice and sparkles. She smiled, standing back to admire her work.  
"How do I look?" Anna stood up, twirling in her dress.  
"Very shiny!" Honeymaren smiled, standing up.  
"You did great with her hair." Elsa complimented, smiling at Honeymaren.  
"Wait, what about you girls?" Anna tilted her head, looking at her batch of bridesmaids.  
"Don't worry about us." Elsa raised her hands, swishing them at the other girls. They now wore light blue gowns that stopped above the knee, with a transparent white skirt covering their knees.  
Elsa's magic sprinkled ice into their hair, and it shined in the light.  
"Wow!" Anna gasped, clapping her hands.  
"It's time, Anna." Elsa smiled, clasping her hands around Anna's.

The Arendelle courtyard was packed with guests.  
The decorations shimmered, courtesy of Elsa. There was a large crowd forming outside the chapel, where Elsa had originally became Queen.  
They gasped silently, as the bridesmaids walked past, and into the chapel, slowly marching down the aisle.  
But the bride didn't come.  
The chapel was awkwardly silent.  
Kristoff adjusted his collar, looking towards the open door.  
Sven stood next to him, and nuzzled his arm, trying to comfort him, as Olad twiddled his thumbs.  
"Soooo. She must've got cold feet." Ryder commented. He stood next to Kristoff and Sven as a groomsmen.  
"Ryder!" Honeymaren reprimanded from the bride side, glaring at her brother.  
"I… I should check on her." Elsa rushed out, causing the guests to start voicing concerns for their Queen.

Elsa raced back to the dressing room. Anna wasn't there.  
"Anna?" Elsa called, walking through the castle.  
"Elsa!" Anna poked her head out from a room, and Elsa frowned, walking to her sister.  
Anna stood in front of a door, holding it closed.  
"Anna? What's wrong? Kristoff is waiting for you." She frowned, noticing Anna holding the door closed. "What are you doing…?"  
"You won't believe who I found!" Anna exclaimed, glaring at the door as she held it closed.  
"Let me out!" An all too familiar voice shouted, a pounding coming from the door.  
Elsa gasped sharply, her hands trembling. Ice shot out, frosting the doorknob.  
Anna jumped back, causing the door to open.  
Hans of the Southern Isles stood, glaring at the two. He had changed in the years since they saw him.  
He sported a fluffy beard, and his eyes were a lot sharper. He reached out towards the two, but Elsa stopped him with a blast of her magic.  
She froze his feet to the floor, scowling at the man.  
"Looks like the wedding is on hold." Anna said, folding her arms at Hans.


	2. Chapter 2: The Queen of Swords

"What are you doing here?" Queen Anna questioned Hans, who was held by two guards.

They stood in the throne room, barren of guests, since all were currently in the chapel waiting for their queen. Elsa and Kristoff next to Anna, both glaring at Hans.

"Figured you'd end up queen." Hans chuckled, smirking at Anna, not even glancing towards Elsa.

"Wait, what?" Anna's serious expression turned to confusion. She sat herself up, clearing her throat. "Keep on topic."  
"No, we all knew miss Elsa over here was meant to be an isolated nobody." Hans chuckled, to which Elsa scowled in disgust, but did nothing.

"Hans of the Southern Isles." Anna spoke loudly. "You are to tell us why you are here, or be sent to the Americas, and banned from Arendelle-" Anna was stopped by a guard, who whispered into her ear. "-He's already banned? Oh." Anna frowned, and considered it.

"Oh, just shut up already." Hans scoffed, rolling his eyes. "You seriously let this nutjob be in charge of the entire kingdom?" Hans said to Elsa.

"I know what you're trying to do." Elsa spoke firmly, shaking her head at Hans. "I will not harm you with my powers."

Anna looked between Elsa and Hans, and then glanced to Kristoff, who was folding his arms, and glaring immensely at Hans. Anna knew Kristoff had always been super protective, and had harbored anger towards the ginger prince, but Anna hoped he could keep his cool.

"Your powers? I'm not scared of them. I'm scared of what that child will do with her role in this kingdom."

"Can you just shut up?" Anna finally snapped, her queen exterior fading, as her anger seeped out. She stood up quickly, her cape swishing as she took a sword from one of her knights.

"What are you going to do, dance?" Hans said, clearly unimpressed. Little did he know, Anna had spent time learning how to master a blade in all her years alone, among other hidden talents.

"No." Anna raised the sword, and Hans winced, as Anna struck the sword into the ground. It cut through the wood, plunging deep, the wood cracking echoing in the chamber.

Hans gulped, realizing he had underestimated his ex-girlfriend.

Meanwhile, back at the chapel, Olaf, Sven, Ryder and Honeymaren worked to distract the crowd, to tide them over until the bride and the groom returned.

"Did you guys know that bees can sting other bees?" Olaf asked the tired crowd, as he stood on the back of Sven, who had a tie on. Ryder and Honeymaren exchanged glances, as Ryder looked just as bored as the crowd. He adjusted his tie, and sighed, looking to the door.

"I should go check on them." Honeymaren said to herself. She felt a little cold, not used to loose and fluffy dresses, as she would wear fur back at the enchanted forest.

"Wait, you're gonna leave me with these guys?" Ryder asked, nervously eying Olaf, who was currently performing a song and dance number, as Sven danced along.

"I'll just be right back." Honeymaren promised, hugging her brother, as she slipped away.

"What are we going to do with him, Anna?" Elsa asked her sister, who looked tired and annoyed.

"I don't know." Anna buried her face in her hands, and groaned. "I just want to marry Kristoff!"  
Elsa nodded, her braided hair bouncing as she nodded, glancing over to the other side of the throne room, where Hans was still restrained, held by two guards, while Kristoff stood in front of the prince, appearing to be talking to him.  
Anna looked upset, as she gazed down at her wedding dress, thinking about how she could be Queen Anna Bjorgman. Elsa noticed her frown, and hugged her sister.

"You'll get to marry Kristoff, trust me." Elsa reassured, standing up and walking over to Kristoff.

Anna glanced up, as Elsa said something to Kristoff. He nodded, and walked over to Anna, as Elsa turned to Hans.

"You're not sabotaging Anna's wedding." Elsa said firmly, nodding at the guards. "Take him to the prison tower."

The guards nodded, as Elsa stood, watching the prince be dragged off.

"You may now kiss the bride!" The Arendelle priest exclaimed, standing in front of the happy couple.

Anna smiled wide, pulling Kristoff into a kiss, as he smiled bashfully. Elsa watched, grinning as she saw her sister at her happiest. Her grin turned to shyness, as she felt a soft and warm hand brush her own.

Glancing over, she saw Honeymaren, holding Elsa's hand as they watched Anna.

"Attention everyone!" Anna exclaimed to the crowd, who was already cheering for their cheerful queen. "May I present, the first king of Arendelle in seven years, Kristoff Bjorgman!"

Kristoff rubbed the back of his neck, already uncomfortable in his puffy clothes, but he was full on blushing as he felt the weight of a crown on his head.

Anna smiled, as she placed her father's crown on Kristoff's head. She kissed Kristoff on the cheek, as the crowd went wild.

Later, the night went on, and the couple had their first dance, as well as a toast, and cake. The night was quieting down, and Elsa stood off to the far side of the crowded courtyard, a glass of water in her hands. She watched everyone slowly sway to the music, and smiled to herself.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Honeymaren said, appearing from out of nowhere.  
"Yes, very." Elsa said, smiling at Honeymaren, her mind wandering.

Elsa was never a sucker for romance, and the idea of being with a man scared her. But Honeymaren was so much different.

They had been friends ever since Elsa saved the forest, and Honeymaren seemed to understand Elsa, even if she lacked powers.

But Elsa wondered, could it be more than friends?

She smiled to herself, as Anna slid past her sister, hand in hand with Kristoff. They had ditched their tight shoes, and slid on the socks on the smooth wooden dance floor.

Elsa giggled, admiring how happy her sister was.

She liked Kristoff, especially how he didn't pressure Anna, and gave her time to know and trust him, unlike…

Hans!  
Elsa's eyes widened, as she glanced to the prison tower in the distance.

"Honey, I'll be right back!" Elsa said, running off.

"Honey…?" Honeymaren smiled at the comment, blushing as the Snow Princess ran off.

Elsa shivered as she walked up the winding stairs to the prison tower. She wasn't cold, but the last time she entered this tower, she was imprisoned.

She closed her eyes, stopping on a step. That night was terrible, but also amazing. She brushed off the cold, after all, it didn't bother her.

She reached the top, and frowned, noticing no guards at the door.

Elsa blasted down the door with her ice powers, and gasped, seeing it empty.  
Hans was gone.

"Elsa!" Anna screamed, seemingly coming from the bottom of the staircase.

Elsa turned, worry filling her mind as she heard her sister. She frosted the stairs, sliding down them quickly, meeting her sister at the bottom.

Anna looked frantic, her bun falling apart, most likely from all the dancing.

"Anna, what's going on?" Elsa held her sister by the shoulders.

"Olaf and Sven are gone!" Anna exclaimed, before she burst into tears, hugging her sister tightly.

Elsa was shocked, stiff as her sister hugged her, but then her eyes narrowed.

"Anna, Hans was missing. He might have taken them." Elsa said, clutching her sister by the hand, as she walked out of the tower.

"Sven?" Kristoff called, carrying a basket of carrots in his arms, as he looked around Arendelle. He grew more worried, as Anna ran to him, holding him tight.

"I believe we have a trip to go on." Elsa said, glancing to the newlyweds, who clutched each other tightly.

"A trip?" Ryder echoed, glancing over. He had his own basket, and seemed to be helping Kristoff.

"Elsa?" Anna looked to her sister, her eyebrows furrowed.

"On your orders, I think we need to go find Olaf and Sven." Elsa said, her smile comforting her sister.

"Where?" Honeymaren asked, joining Elsa's side.

"The Southern Isles." Elsa said, glancing off to the fjord with worry.


End file.
